disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carina Smyth
Carina Barbossa (previously Smyth) is the tetartagonist in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Personality An intelligent and serious woman who has dedicated her life to studying the stars. Initially, Carina had come across as cold and arrogant, due to her insulting the intelligence of those around her but this mostly because of the misguided belief of her being a witch. She detested pirates as shown when she insulted Jack on various occasions and slapped Barbossa for insulting her father (unaware he was her father). After being saved by Barbossa and learning he was her father, she accepted it even though he was a pirate as he saved her and assured he cared for her by calling her Treasure. Following Barbossa's death, she was distraught by his sacrifice as she searched for him for years and he was gone again. However, after Henry gave her back her book she was reminded of her father's care and took on his name to honor his memory. She did not believe in the supernatural and criticized others for believing in them but this changed when seeing Captain Salazar along with his undead crew, which left her speechless and ran off screaming that such things existed. Her shock further increased as she witnessed the Black Pearl being released from a bottle and growing to full size. Afterwards, she accepted that not all things can be explained scientifically. History After the death of her mother, Margaret Smyth, her father, Hector Barbossa, left her at an orphanage with a diary that contained clues to finding the Trident of Poseidon, which had the ability to break all curses in the ocean. As Carina grew up, she began to take interest in science, astronomy, and math. Her aptitude with these subjects led others to believe she was a witch. She would grow up to have a cold and arrogant personality. Film Because of the mistaken belief that she was a witch, she was eventually imprisoned and scheduled to be hanged. She escapes and eventually meets Jack Sparrow who helps her in eluding the guards for the time being. She later disguises herself as a nun where she meets Henry Turner, who was arrested for treason. She learns he is seeking the Trident and questions him on what he knows though she disbelieves his story about the supernatural she receives a little information before she is recognized as a fugitive but helps Henry in escaping. Carina flees but is captured and scheduled for hanging. The next day, she is taken for hanging in the town square. Carina is asked for her last words and she uses the moment to insult the crowd for stupidly believing her to be a witch but is interrupted by Jack Sparrow (who was also arrested and sent to be executed). They argue and Carina ends with telling the people to execute him first but their bickering annoyed and caused the crowd to want them both executed at the same time. Fortunately, Henry and Jack's crew arrived and Henry himself saved Carina from being hung by catching her (though in a comprising manner) and asking her to aid him which she begrudgingly agreed. After being freed, she fled the area with the crew as more guards appeared. During the adventure, Carina acted as a navigator for Jack's crew but was annoyed by the stupidity of the crew. Also, she forms an association with Henry and their talks shows some feelings for each other which Jack pokes fun at. When Jack's crew learns they are being hunted by the dead, they put him, Carina, and Henry in a rowboat. As the enemy crew follow them, Carina swims to land as Jack and Henry are forced to deal with the attacks of Salazar. Once Jack and Henry reach land, Carina sees Captain Salazar and his undead crew which left her in disbelief that such things actually existed. As she ran off in the forest, she was caught in a net where she screamed for help as Jack and Henry arrived. They find her and she begs them to free her, Henry moves to do so but he and Jack are in a caught in a net too. Two pirates show up and knock Jack out and took them to their leader When Jack awoke, he found Henry and Carina tied up before he came face to face with a pirate named Pig Kelly who owned the island and was owed a large amount of money by Jack. Kelly intended for Jack to marry his sister to pay his debt while making Henry and Carina the best man and maid of honor. Jack was unwilling to go through with it even ignoring the threat of death, as Carina and Henry tried to help. Fortunately, Hector Barbossa and his crew arrive and he dispatches Kelly and his men, freeing Jack's group from the wedding. As she fell off the anchor, she was caught by Barbossa and saw he had a tattoo that matched the schematics on her book and discovers he is her long lost father. She asks who she is to him as Barbossa replies she was "treasure" and after spotting Salazar advancing on her, he has her grab the anchor. He is given a sword by Jack and promptly lets go of the anchor and stabs Salazar on his way down. Carina watched Salazar die after hitting the bottom of the anchor face first and stares in her father's eyes as both he and Salazar are washed away by the rushing sea. After her father's death, Jack watched Henry looking at Carina's sad expression and gave him Carina's diary so he could win her over. With that, Henry approached her asking how she felt as she didn't know as she found what sought for years only for it to be gone again. Henry comforted her over her father's death before giving her back her book while calling her "Miss Smyth". Touched by his gesture, Carina corrects him by taking her father's surname, "Barbossa" and becomes a friend of Jack. Henry and Carina were dropped off at Henry's home, where Henry acknowledged that Jack was right about his feelings for her and tried to kiss her but earns a slap from her as she was checking if it was him. They share a joking banter before Henry kisses Carina, which surprises her but she returns it and they smile at each after the kiss. She watched as Henry was reunited with his father Will Turner who was freed of his curse and they catch up before Henry's mother Elizabeth Swann shows up and reconnects with her husband. Henry then approached Carina and held her hand, as they watch this touching scene. With this, she became the girlfriend of Henry. Gallery Dead Men Tell No Tales 17.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 19.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 38.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 40.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 58.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 64.jpg Dead Men Tell No Tales 68.jpg Lego Carina Smyth.jpg|Carina Smyth LEGO minifigure DMTNT Character Posters 03.jpg DMTNT International Character posters 04.jpg DMTNT Turkish Character Posters 04.jpg Carina Smyth Costume Kingdom Hearts χ.png|Kingdom Hearts Union χ: Carina Smyth Costume piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-5200.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-10124.jpg Carina surprised.jpg Carina_and_Jack.jpg Carina_carving_2.jpg Carina_diary_watch.jpg Carina_Henry_gallows.jpg Carina_hiding.png Carina_mast_Henry.jpg DMTNT Carina as a Nurse.jpg Henry_Carina_Jack.png Henry_Carina_Jack_0.jpg Henry_Carina_Jack_2.png Pirates this stupid.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-1678.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-2367.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-2409.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-3815.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-5247.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-8444.jpg piratesdead-movie-screencaps.com-9013.jpg Two for the price of one.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Geniuses Category:Teenagers Category:Scientists Category:Lovers Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Heroines Category:Sailors Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in video games Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Orphans